The Daughters of Ipswich
by Godricsgrl89
Summary: The first generation of the Daughters of Ipswich with a little soap opera esc plot to it. Callie goes to Spencer and meets Kat, Rain, and Tess finding out the truth from an unlikely source. The man she had never met but always wished to. Please Review!


**Summary:** The first generation of the Daughters of Ipswich with a little soap opera esc plot to it. Callie goes to Spencer and meets Kat, Rain, and Tess finding out the truth from an unlikely source.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own The Covenant or anything related to the movie. So please DON'T SUE ME!

**Prologue: The Daughters of Ipswich**

**September 28, 2007 (Callie)**

Her face was obscured with sweat, tears were streaming down her cheeks and she couldn't even hear herself over the loud noises of people surrounding her. The pain was excruciating as she felt yet another wave wash over her. She didn't realize it until after her mother was telling her to calm down that the noises which were high pitched screams were her own.

Her stomach resembled a beach ball and her legs were spread wide with a sheet overtop. She was in the world known position to give birth in one of Hartford's finest hospitals. Her mother was there coaching her through the agony and she couldn't figure out why her mother stood by her.

She had hurt her own chances of a future because of the child she carried. Or at least that is what she thought, her boyfriend who was the baby's father didn't even know about the situation. In fact the wealthy young man had his heart broken by her four months earlier because she had decided not to go to Harvard like him but to attend Yale which she had received a full scholarship to.

A sudden wave in the brutal form of the tearing of her cervix brought her out of her self induced walk down memory lane and then two minutes later a soft elegant wail of a small bundled wrapped in a pink hospital blanket.

A slight joyous smile erupted from the young mother's features as suddenly all the pain in her world ceased as she took in the features of her little miracle. Soft strands of dark hair graced the newborn girl's head and she held piercing brown eyes that looked so much like her father's.

"Welcome to the world Callie Wenham," the doctor said as the young blond signed the birth certificate.

"Congratulations Sarah, you did it." Her mother spoke in her ear as all the people in the room left.

**October 17, 2007 (Kat)**

The man rushed a hand through his hair as his wife of two months yelled through another contraction. She gripped his hand so tight he thought it might fall off even with his increased abilities after his ascension seven months ago. She huffed back a breath a let out a bone twisting shriek. Her eyes were squeezed shut as to try and block out the pain of the labor as she attempted to bring their child into the world.

After finding out Kate was pregnant the day after graduation everything began to fall into place with ease. His constant jealousy died down within moments of the news and his overprotective side kicked right back into gear. He would scowl at anyone in particular that looked like they could be a threat to Kate and their unborn child.

All of their friends were in the waiting room anxiously anticipating the arrival of the next generation of the Covenant. No pressure to the happy newlyweds but this child at least in there eyes would be the next descendant.

A shrill cry filled the room as the happy parents took in the sight of the next generation only to be shocked and overjoyed at the little girl. A thin layer of brown hair laid a top the pink baby as the nurse returned her nice a clean.

Pogue came out with a bright smile on his face and a squirming child in his arms. The pink blanket floored the men and the two heavily pregnant women behind just smiled happily for him. He held the child out to the eldest of the Covenant and grinned joyfully for his friend.

The rest of the gang followed Pogue back to recovery where a very tired Kate sighed as she took in the vision of everyone around her. She whispered so that only Pogue could hear, "my little Katrina, our little Kat."

"Our nearest and soon to be dearest of all of us," Reid said before getting hit by his red headed wife.

**November 6, 2007 (Rain)**

Reid stood back as his wife cursed him for his man parts. Her red hair swayed as she bat at him trying to kill him as each contraction ripped into her petite body. As she caught hold of random things she choked each one until her knuckles were turning white.

Reid had met Melanie at Nicky's shortly after the battle with Chase after his ascension. She had transferred in from some warn out Catholic school in Ohio. He had taken a liking to her instantly and had told her the secret of the Sons of Ipswich. She didn't believe it at first that was until she was forced to when she found out she was pregnant two weeks after graduation.

That set a damper on the two because they didn't want to play follow the leader afterwards. They wanted to take a walk on the wild side and go out to New York and L.A. to see if it was there type of place. At eighteen Reid didn't even want to be a father until it was shoved into his face and he was forced to take on the role.

As Melanie's pregnancy progressed however Reid hit the role with full force. He would serve Melanie's every whim and not gripe about it. He was happy for some reason and he wasn't sure why until now. Now they just had to make sure their baby would make it through ok.

Her small body was a challenge through out her entire pregnancy. The doctor had all but shoved food down her throat telling her to gain some weight for the baby's as well as her own safety. She pushed hard and sobs could be heard from down below where Reid took a peak and proceeded to faint in the natural 'new daddy' reaction. He didn't even see the blond head of his 'little girl.'

Another pink blanket was seen in the hospital for the Covenant and each member began to cackle at the look of shock from the men. All the while the other blanket with fuzzy brown hair in the arms of her father, Kat smiled for the first time.

Back in the delivery room Melanie signed the name of her daughter "Rain" because she and Reid had met in a rainstorm just outside of Nicky's.

**December 5, 2007 (Tess)**

Tyler bit his lip to keep from screaming as he watched his wife, Lane bear down. She was sweating profusely and he was pretty sure she was screaming even though he had thought to bring ear plugs. She had made the request for no drugs and he was certain she was regretting that decision.

The black hair of his wife clung to her forehead as tears came to her eyes. He took it upon himself to wipe some of the sweat from Lane's head as she once again pushed hoping with every single breath that, that one would be the one where her child would make its self known.

Tyler and Lane had met under unkind circumstances. He had just ascended and his powers were going out of control. Lane had been passing by in her car after having had a huge fight with her parents about her future, she wanted to be a writer while her parents wanted her to follow the family tradition and go into publishing. She would have considered it if her father had asked but she didn't ever take well to being given orders.

One of his power balls flew out and hit her car sending it rocking into the cliff side where the group had often went to practice there abilities in secret. That moment sobered him completely and he went to assist if need be but found himself in aw at the fact that she was dusting herself off after getting loose. She didn't have a scratch on her and Tyler was in love at first sight. It didn't take long for them to get involved and start getting physical just a month after graduation the found out about the baby and decided to get married that night. They called the Covenant and the girls and got married.

Finally cries were heard and Tyler and Lane hugged taking in the vision that was their daughter. She had medium dark peach fuzz on top of her head and beautiful eyes that resembled her mothers.

The waiting room was filled with thunderous applause as Tyler walked out with his daughter in his arms laughing at the looks from his friends and the giggles erupting from the two mothers before him. What caught him though was that it wasn't the woman laughing it was the two small infants in their arms.

"What's her name Ty?" Caleb asked smiling down at the small child.

"Tess, after my mom," Tyler said grinning happily toward his friends.

**Authors Note:** So you like it? Do tell give me all the pretty reviews you can spare, I'm in need of them so I can have inspiration to write more.


End file.
